


Job Interview (Tadashi x Reader)

by Logykal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, F/M, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You are on your way to a job interview when something unfortunate happens. Or maybe it's not so unfortunate?





	Job Interview (Tadashi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert.
> 
> Y/N = Your First Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name

You are sitting in your car at a red light, nervously drumming your fingers as you run through questions they could ask you at the job interview. Ms. Hamada sounded like a really friendly person over the phone but job interviews always make you nervous. So many things can go wrong, and you really need a job in this new city.

You didn't realise that rent would be so much in San Fransokyo, and what savings you had from home would be run through by the end of the month. You really didn't want to ask for help from your family. This was your chance to prove to them that you can make it on your own. 

Thud! 

You are flung against the steering wheel suddenly as someone or something hit your car. For a moment, you don't quite know what is going on, then you look back to see someone on a moped waving sheepishly. The light turned green and you pull into the parking spot that happened to be open after the intersection. The moped following behind you.

"I am so sorry!! I wasn't paying attention and then I couldn't stop in time." The guy said, as you stepped out of your car. There was a fist-sized dent where his moped had hit your car bumper. His moped, on the otherhand, was completely unscathed. At least it only looked like cosmetic damage. 

"Look, I know some people who can fix it for you for free. But I'm running late, let me get your number." The guy says as he hands you his phone - already on the new contact screen. You numbly take his phone and enter in your details, your mind is still in shock from what just happened. You don't even know what to say. 

"Y/N," He says as you hand his phone back to him. "I'm Tadashi." You look up and you're stunned at how good looking he is, even though he's wearing a helmet. His brown eyes look like ones that you can trust, like ones you can gaze into for hours and not get bored. 

No, stop it Y/N! You don't have time for boys! You just moved here! 

You realise he's still talking and you force your mind to concentrate on what he's saying, and ignoring that you can feel your cheeks getting red.  
"I promised my aunt I would help her out, but here, take my card and I'll call you soon as I can." He hands you a business card and smiles before he takes off in his moped, you look down at the card in your hand... 

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology  
Tadashi Hamada  
Robotics Engineering

Hamada. Where have you heard that name before? Oh!! You scramble into your car. You're going to be late for your interview!!!

\-----

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hamada! You won't regret hiring me!" You beam at the lady as you both stand up from the table in the quietest corner of a cafe that was steadily getting busier.  
"Please call me Cass, or even Aunt Cass, everyone calls me that." She says as she begins to walk you towards the door. 

You were so nervous about the interview you didn't notice the amount of customers that had come in as you were talking to Aunt Cass, nor had you noticed the guy bringing plates to the tables. Before your brain even registers that the guy looks kind of familiar, he turns around and sees you. 

"Y/N?"  
"Oh you know Y/N? She's going to start working with us tomorrow."

You grin at the surprised Tadashi. Still feeling the confidence from getting the job, you hear yourself happily exclaim.  
"Good to see you again Tadashi!"


End file.
